Bakugan Mob
The''' Bakugan''' was formed by one two ex-Vexos female and three two Capricorn rovers in 2004. Dominance was taken by Mylene, the former dominant female of the Vexos, along with Hazel. However Hazel was overthorn by Thumper, and soon died. Both Thumper and Mylene were predated. Mira settled into thedominant position and she was soon joined by a wild male named Ace. Recently Mira gave birth to a large litter of six pups that boost their numbers. Mira was taken by a raptor in mid 2007, Tigrerra rose to be her succeesor. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Mylene established dominance. Hazel held male domaince till he was overthrown by his brother after a snake bite. Hazel died and Mylene was predated. Mira would be her succeesor while Thumper was predated. A wild male named Ace joined the group and became the new dominant male. Mira held her status for several years till he was taken by a raptor. Alice became the dominant female. Ace died, Drago became the new dominant male. Alice produced one litter before she was taken by a raptor. Tigrerra established dominance and she was soon joined by Gingka from the Pegasus Mob. Current Members The Bakugan have 22 members as of October 2008. Tigrerra (VBKF012) Dominant Female Gingka (VPGM063) Dominant Male Hyoma (VPGM070) Ryutaro (VPGM072) Masamune (VPGF074) Skyress (VBKF014) Maron (VBKF023) Serena ( VBKF024) Fabia (VBKF027) Rafe (VBKF029) Wilda (VBKF032) Elfin (VBKF033) Nemus (VBKM034) Percival (VBKM035) Ingram (VBKF036) Wyvern (VBKF037) Helious (VBKM038) Sireniod (VBKF039) VBKP040 VBKP041 VBKP042 VBKP043 All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Bakugan. Mylene (VVXF003) Mira (VVXF008) Hazel (VWM023) Thumper (VWM025) Dan (VBKF001) Marucho (VBKM002) Shun (VBKM003) Runo (VBKF004) Masquerade(VBKM005) Julie (VBKF006) Alice (VBKF007) Daisy (VBKF008) Ace (VBKM009) Michael (VBKM010) VBKF011 Tigrerra (VBKF012) Drago (VBKM013) Skyress (VBKF014) Preyas (VBKM015) Gerom (VBKM016) Hydra (VBKM017) Chan Lee (VBKF018) Billy (VBKM019) Klaus (VBKM020) Joe (VBKM021) Baron (VBKM022) Maron (VBKF023) Serena ( VBKF024) Elright (VBKM025) Linus (VBKM026) Fabia (VBKF027) Rafe (VBKF029) Paige (VBKM030) Jake (VBKM031) Wilda (VBKF032) Elfin (VBKF033) Nemus (VBKM034) Percival (VBKM035) Ingram (VBKF036) Wyvern (VBKF037) Helious (VBKM038) Sireniod (VBKF039) Gingka (VPGM063) Hyoma (VPGM070) Ryutaro (VPGM072) Masamune (VPGF074) VBKP040 VBKP041 VBKP042 VBKP043 Rivals The Bakugan's main rivals are the Vexos. Their other rivals are the Minions. Thier first rivals were Capricorn till the Bakugan moved away. History January 2004: Mylene and Mira joined up with Hazel and Thumper. Mylene and Hazel became the dominant pair. February 2004: One encounter with Capricorn March 2004: '''Mylene was pregnant. One encounter with Capricorn '''April 2004: '''Mylene gave birth to Dan, Shun, Marucho and Runo. Two encounter with Capricorn '''May 2004: One encounter with Vexos. June 2004: Thumper went roving. July 2004: Mylene was pregnant. One encounter with Vexos. August 2004: Mylene gave birth to Julie, Alice, Masquerade and Daisy. Two encounter with Capricorn September 2004: '''Hazel died after being overthrown. Thumper became the dominant male. '''October 2004: Two encounters with Capricon. November 2004: Thumper was predated. Two encounters with Vexos. December 2004: Mylene was pregnant. Ace joined the group and becaem the dominant male. January 2005: ''' Mira gave birth to Micheal and VBKF011. '''February 2005: '''Mylene was biten by a snake and died. Mira became the new dominant female. '''March 2005: Mira was pregnant. April 2005: Mira was pregnant. VBKF011 was predated. Two encounters with Vexos. May 2005: '''Mira gave birth to Hydra, Preyas, Tigrerra, Drago, Skyress and Gorem. '''June 2005: '''Dan and Shun went roving. '''July 2005: '''Mira was pregnant. '''August 2005: Mira gave birth to Chan Lee, Joe, Klaus and Billy. September 2005: '''Two encounters with Vexos. '''October 2005: '''Julie was pregnant. One encounter with Bakugan. '''November 2005: '''Julie abort her litter. '''December 2005: '''Mira was pregnant. She evicted Runo, Julie, Alice and Daisy. '''Janaury 2006: '''Mira gave birth to Baron and Maron. '''Febaury 2006: '''Three encounters with Bakugan. '''March 2006: '''Mira was pregnant. Julie, Runo, Alice and Daisy were evicted. Elico, Carlvelt, Triclod, Kazarina and Lena appared. '''April 2006: '''Mira gave birth to Serena, Elright, Linus and Fabia. '''May 2006: Dan, Shun, Marucho, Masquerade and Micheal went roving. June 2006: '''Julie and Daisy aborted. '''July 2006: One encounter with Vexos. August 2006: '''Mira was pregnant. Dan, Shun, Marucho, Masquerade, Micheal and Preyus went roving. '''September 2006: '''Mira gave birth to Rafe, Paige and Jake. Dan, Shun, Maricho, Masquerade, Micheal, Preyus, Drago, Gorem and Klaus went roving. '''October 2006: '''Two encounters with Vexos. '''November 2006: '''Mira was pregnant. Shun, Masquerade, Micheal, Preyus, Gorem, Klaus and Joe went roving. '''December 2006: Mira aborted. Micheal, Drago, Preyus, Gerom, Klaus, Joe, Billy and Baron went roving. Janaury 2007: '''Maquerade, Micheal, Preyus, Klaus, Joe and Billy went roving. '''February 2007: Mira was pregnant. Runo, Julie, Alice, Daisy, Skyress and Tigrerra were evicted. March 2007: '''Mira gave birth to Wilda, Elfin, Nemus and Percival. '''April 2007: Shun and Klaus went roving. Two encounters with the Minions. May 2007: '''Julie was pregnant. Dan, Shun, Maquerade, Preyus, Klaus and Billy went roving. '''June 2007: '''Julie aborted. Two encounters with Vexos. '''July 2007: '''Dan, Shun, Marucho, Micheal, Klaus, Joe and Baron left the group. Two encounters with Vexos and one with Minions. '''August 2007: Mira was pregnant. Runo, Julie, Daisy and Chan Lee were evicted and left the group. Alice mated with Lync. September 2007: Mira and Billy were killed. Alice became the dominant female. October 2007: Alice was pregnant. Ace, Drago, Preyus, Gorem, Hydra, Billy and Elright went roving. November 2007: Alice gave birth to Ingram, Wyvern, Helious and Sireniod. One encounter with Vexos. December 2007: Ace, Drago, Preyus, Gorem, Hydra and Linus went roving. Two encounters with Vexos. Janaury 2008: '''Ace died, Drago became the new dominant male. '''February 2008: '''Two encounters with Vexos and one with Minions. '''March 2008: Drago, Preyus, Gorem, Hydra, Elright, Linus, Rafe and Jake went roving. Aprl 2008: '''Alice died. Gorem, Hydra and Jake were Last Seen. '''May 2008: Tigrerra became the new dominant female. June 2008: '''Drago, Preyus, Elright and Linus left the group and joined the Pegasus. '''July 2008: Gingka, Hyoma, Ryutaro and Masamune joined the group. Gingka became the dominant male. '''August 2008: '''Rafe aborted. Hyoma, Ryutaro and Masamune went roving. '''September 2008: '''Tigrerra, Skyress, Maron, Serena and Fabia were pregnant. Skyress, Maron, Serena, Fabia and Rafe were evicted. '''October 2008: '''Tigrerra gave birth but lost her litter. Maron gave birth but lost her litter. Skyress gave birth to VBKP040, VBKP041, VBKP042 and VBKP043. Category:Meerkat Mobs